Patients with chronic lung disease are known to frequently exhibit arterial oxygen (O2) desaturation during sleep, despite adequate daytime saturation. Nocturnal desaturation may result in sleep fragmentation, pulmonary hypertension & right heart dysfunction. This study proposes to assess the effect of nocturnal O2 therapy on sleep quality, pulmonary hypertension and right ventricular function.